Conventionally, as an apparatus that extracts energy from combustion gas generated by burning fuel, there is a gas turbine in which a turbine is rotated by using the energy of the combustion gas generated by burning fuel and rotation energy is output from a rotor.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for facilitating assembly and disassembly of a combustor of a gas turbine by a gas turbine assembling/disassembling apparatus for assembling or disassembling the combustor of the gas turbine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-168931